


Titanium

by Hopeamarsu



Category: The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Bloating, Body Image, Body insecurity, F/M, Gen, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeamarsu/pseuds/Hopeamarsu
Summary: He thinks you don’t think he has noticed that you are not wearing it. But he has.
Relationships: Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/Reader, Ronald Peterson (The Dead Don't Die)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Titanium

He thinks you don’t think he has noticed that you are not wearing it. But he has.

For the past week, he has observed your bare hand with a mounting worry gnawing in his stomach. Every morning as you have gotten up from the bed and go to the bathroom to get ready, Ronnie has waited with bated breath to see if this day will be the day when you emerge from your routine with the ring back on your finger. 

It’s barely been 6 months since he’s given it to you, gifted you all of him, and promised to hold and cherish everything that is you. And, if you still want, in another 6 months you will share his last name. But he is not at all confident this is the case anymore. 

It is a simple band, something Ronnie really thought you’d like, something to compliment you and not the other way around. He’d spend ages choosing it from a catalog, balking at the prices (his salary could only amount to so much) and gaudy stones that didn’t tell him anything. It’s not gold, silver, but plain titanium. Simple, sleek, and shining, no stones to break the skin of the metal. 

Titanium is tough, it’s durable and will not melt easily. All things Ronnie hopes that your marriage would be too, which is why he’d chosen it. But did he make a horrible mistake? 

He’s seen groups of people in coffee shops and bars _ooh_ and _aah_ when someone brings out a ring to be admired. They usually compare the stones, cuts, carats, and such, followed by a lot of laughter and bubbly drinks. He can’t remember if you ever did that with your friends, or if you hid the ring from view. 

Are you ashamed that Ronnie didn’t get the sparkly diamonds? Or the green emeralds, blue sapphires, or red rubies? Is that why you won’t wear the engagement ring anymore? Are you ashamed of him? How he cannot provide you with a pretty, sparkly thing and that will reflect on your life together moving forward? Do you think he will not be able to provide for you?

When he starts to think about it, it’s not only the ring that bothers him. Ronnie can’t remember if he made love to you during this week either and the revelation makes him even paler. The magazines left at the break room always say that sex is the first thing to go when a relationship is going sour. And when there’s no sex, there’s nothing to keep holding on to. 

Realistically he knows this is bullshit, a relationship should be based on more than just what happens between the sheets. And a week without sex isn’t a big deal anyway, he’s been working the graveyard shift so it’s not like he has been able to spend quality time at home that is not sleeping. Right now though, when his mind is already spinning, the lack of sex is more proof that you do not want this any longer. 

But there’s nothing to be done about it now, that much Ronnie knows. He has paved the road down to hell with good intentions, and the devil has come to collect his dues.

His mind still racing, Ronnie props himself up on the bed, waiting for you to emerge from the bathroom. Waiting to see if you have it on or not. And the waiting is killing him from the inside, not knowing why you don’t wear it. _This is it_ , Ronnie decides as he glances at the clock for the hundred time, _he is going to ask about it today._ He wants to be honest with you, and he hopes that you’ll be honest in return. Isn’t that what marriage is all about?

The door of the bathroom opens and you step out, looking carefree as ever. Ronnie holds his breath, eyes sweeping to your hand.

The ring is not on your finger. 

His eyes fall shut and he has to gather all his courage and then some to open his mouth. But not knowing if something is wrong is worse, he reasons and turns his honey eyes to meet your curious ones. 

“Sweetheart, um, is the-there some-something wrong with the, um, the ring?”

He’s pretty sure he is stuttering, his voice feels wobbly and uncertain. You consider him for a moment, taking in his features that all are scrunched up now. There is something brewing under those lashes and eyebrows, you can practically see the wheels inside your lover’s brain spin. 

“No, there’s nothing wrong with it.” 

Your voice is even, neutral. Nothing to indicate that you are humoring him, taunting him, or trying to soften the blow. Just a normal voice, nothing that tells him if his fears are about to come true. 

“Then, um, why….” Ronnie starts to say but closes his mouth quickly. He can’t seem to phrase the question correctly, everything sounds so dumb even in his own mind. You wait for his lead, only prodding softly after a few moments as he seems to have lost the ability to form sentences. 

“Why what, honey?”

“You don’t… Youdon’t wearit.” He finally forces out, the words coming out too quickly, all jumbled together. It feels stupid, voicing this aloud. You are your own person, Ronnie can’t demand that you wear his ring. He can’t demand anything from you. He can only count his lucky stars that out of all the people in this world, you chose to be with him. You picked him. 

Ronnie sees you turn your eyes to your hand and the bareness of the fourth finger seems to jump out even more. He watches as your thumb caresses the first knuckle, the movement slow and methodical. 

“I didn’t think you’d notice.” You muse as you turn your hand in front of the both of you. 

“I did.” It’s a small whisper, barely audible and you need to strain your ears to hear him correctly. The two small words seem to awaken something inside you as you cross the room and plant yourself next to Ronnie on the bed, your voice sympathetic. 

“I’m sorry Ronnie. It didn’t seem like a big deal.” 

He has to hold the thoughts at bay now, the words too ominous. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why let me…” Ronnie’s voice, normally so even and collected, breaks as he can barely form any words now. You look at him all defeated, shoulders hunched as he tries to make himself smaller somehow. Like the blow might hit less that way. 

“Ronnie. Look at me please.” You ask him gently and he cannot find it in himself to deny you even this, not even when you are in the process of ripping out his bleeding heart and preparing to stomp on it. His eyes meet yours and all he can see is love reflected at him. He basks in the warmth, allowing it to wash over him, calm him. 

“My fingers get bloated sometimes and I didn’t want to make it a big deal. Honestly, it’s a little embarrassing so I try to forget it even happens. There is nothing wrong with the ring, honey, it’s just a bit uncomfortable now. I’m sorry I made you worry.” 

You speak softly, your voice low as you explain the absence to Ronnie. 

He feels like he’s taken his first breath after being underwater for so long. His lungs expand and relief floods his system. It feels good, but something still nags in the back of his mind that it’s not over yet. Ronnie has to make sure, needs to hear the words from your mouth. 

“I’m not losing you?”

Your smile is wide as you regard your fiancé and his nervous eyes. It’s endearing how he is calm, composed, and confident when faced with anything during his shift at the station, hell, he fought off a herd of zombies, but he shows his insecurities when he is with you. It makes you love him even more when Ronnie can allow his weakness to show and know that you will not make fun of him.

“Of course. We have a wedding to plan if I am not mistaken.” 

“And you don’t mind that there are no gems?”

“Why would I need any gemstones?” Now you are confused and Ronnie rushes to explain. How he felt that maybe you were embarrassed about the simplicity of the band, about there not being anything sparkly and shiny. How he knows how his aunt wants to have carats and at least three stones in her band. How Cliff had a stone in his when he was married to his wife. How Ronnie thought he’d made a mistake when he didn’t get you any. 

You interrupt his speech as you place both your hands on his cheeks. His eyes meet yours and everything else fades away. 

“I love you, Ronald Peterson. And I love my ring, it suits me perfectly. I don’t need gems to remind me that you love me, I already know that.”

Ronnie pulls you to his lap, diving in for a kiss to swallow the end of your sentence and any other that you might want to add. He feels a little like floating, losing himself in your kisses. You are here, in his arms and that’s all that matters now.


End file.
